The World They Rule
by Fantasy Cat
Summary: Sequel to my AU fic "Anywhere We Go".  The island wasn't supposed to be penetrable.  Olivia gets kidnapped and Peter must return to the normal world to find her only to discover that the world is nothing like it used to be.
1. The Next Evolution of Man

**I don't own Fringe and this is a sequelish follow-up story to "Anywhere We Go". Updates might be slow on this one so have patience.**

* * *

><p><em>The balance between universes is and always has been divided between two and two alone. Only by merger, one which nature itself must provide, can a third world be created...said to house the next evolution of man. Every new life that is created there is one more powerful than the last. The secrets and knowledge of all the worlds shall remain with them to ensure the very survival of all energy and life on our planet.<em>

David Robert Jones looked at the lost pages of ZFT with victorious splendor. He knew what had to be done in order to get what he desired but he knew it wouldn't be a simple task. For years, he had been searching, then planning on how to get through the barrier, but with the help he had been receiving, the dream was getting closer. After all, Jones wasn't the only one who wanted something from that island.

...

"Lizzy, where'd you go?" Hope looked out into the water and sure enough Elizabeth was floating on the waves enjoying the bouncy motion. Walter came up to the girls and Hope pointed out to Elizabeth in the water. "Elizabeth, this is your grandfather. Come back to the shore. Your mother and father are coming home."

Elizabeth stood up on the water in excitement and ran across the ocean's surface until she was back on the beach. "I knew that would bring her back."

"Grandpa, where did mommy and daddy go again?"

"Oh well...your mother and father went to copulate."

"What's Kopulat? Is that a place? Is it on the other side of the island? Can we go?"

Walter quickly realized his mistake. "Oh, I should not have been so specific. What I meant to say, Hope, was they needed alone time. Forget what I said." Walter took the girls back to the house and began to cook dinner. By the time the food was ready Elizabeth could be hear saying "Momma!". Peter and Olivia were heading towards the house holding hands. They seemed extremely happy.

When they entered the house, Walter immediatly asked "is it what I think it is? Did it happen again?'

Peter chuckled, "yeah, it happened again."

"We're having another baby."

Walter hugged Olivia with excitement. "Wonderful, just wonderful! I was right about the universes. They would've made it happen no matter what!"

"Daddy, what's Kopulat?"

"Kopulat?"

"Oh don't listen to her," said Walter. "It's time to celebrate".

Olivia explained to Walter that she had known as soon as she felt the light in her womb. Peter knew when he started hearing heartbeats. He heard the heartbeats before and soon it all started making sense. He could hear them everytime Olivia was pregnant...the heartbeats of his own kids.

As the months were slowly passing, the girls would touch Olivia's stomach. They believe they could communicate with the baby with their own special abilities and they were the first to detect that the baby was a boy. Olivia was using her abilities to work on a nursery but Peter could tell she seem tired doing so. "You alright Liv?"

"I'm fine," she said. "Things are perfect here."

"But what?"

Olivia sighed. "I know it hasn't been long but I do miss Rachel. Do you think she's doing okay?"

"I'm sure she'll be okay. She knows that you're safe and you know that she's safe. That's all that matters, right?"

Peter and Olivia then heard what they thought was the howling of the wind. "Mommy, daddy, help!" Normally they would have ignored the call as if it was all playful banter but both parents sensed that something was wrong and they hurried outside, they followed the noises to a nearby rocky cliff that Hope was looking down on. "Lizzy's down there. I can't get her to come up."

Elizabeth was about halfway crawling down the rocks. "Elizabeth, don't move. Please! We'll come and get you!" Despite her mother's pleas, Elizabeth was still climbing down the cliffs without any fear. But their parents were terrified as there were many sharp rocks at the bottom.

It was only a matter of time before it happened. Elizabeth had slipped one foot and lost her grasp. "Oh god!" Olivia focused on Elizabeth as she tried to use her ability to pull her back up but it was no use. She fell to the bottom. Peter ran down to the rocks as fast as he could. He almost couldn't bear to see Elizabeth lying on the rocks.

"Dada!"

"Elizabeth?" The little girl was getting up on her own and dusted the dirt off her dress. Peter hurried over and look and her arms and legs. "Peter!" Olivia cried.

"It's okay," said Peter. "Look, she's not hurt." There wasn't a single bruise or scrape on her. There wasn't even any sign of blood. "She's okay. How is that even possible?"

They took her to Walter so he could look at her better. "It's quite a miracle but nothing surprising."

"What do you mean not surprising? She fell 50 feet onto a pile of jagged rocks and she's not even hurt."

"It's the island," said Walter. "Have you notice since we've arrived, we have felt no pain... no injury?"

"But how can that be?" asked Olivia.

"I've been curious about the possibility of immortality. I've been studying the alignment of the stars and I've noticed that the movement of the moon and the constellations are much more rapid...often changing over the course of one night. It makes me wonder if time on this island has slowed tremendously to ensure that we never age or much less die."

"Maybe I should stay with the girls and make sure they don't cause anymore trouble."

"Elizabeth's okay, Liv. There's nothing to worry about. I think you just need to relax. Maybe go back to our place?"

"The waterfall?"

Peter nodded. Olivia felt uneasy about going to the other side of the island on her own but she had been in need of a relaxing swim knowing that her baby was coming soon. She agreed to go but only for a short time.

She knew her daughters would be in good hands with Peter while she took a relaxing swim. Arriving at the pool that Peter brought her to, she took off all of her clothes and dipped into the water. The light from her belly created a soft glow. Little did Olivia knew that the skies above her were unexpectedly getting dark.

And just half a mile away a strange hole began to appear with a shimmering glow of colors. David Robert Jones stepped out and his feet touch the ground of this sacred island resulting in a blast of wind. "We have arrived, gentlemen." Several of his men came from the hole behind Jones. "Remember why we are here. We need only child to accomplish our goal and the portal will not be open long. Follow my lead."

Jones led his men up the hill until he saw movement and light over by a waterfall in the distance. Grabbing his binoculars, he could see a girl swimming in the water and a glowing light that was shining from her womb. "Well," he said. "It seems we won't need a child after all."

Walter was looking at the same sky and he was shaking. "Peter, look at the sky!"

"So, it's going to rain. What's the problem?"

"It's never rained here, Peter...unless when Elizabeth is causing it. But she's asleep. This is more unusual." The wind was so strong now that it was swinging the trees violently. The air became colder. "I need to get Olivia. Walter, you stay with kids. Don't leave the house."

The water that Olivia was swimming became shockingly ice cold forcing her to quickly crawl back onto the surface. Her face was struck by blasting winds as she tried in to look for her clothes. Half blind, her hands searched for the fabric only instead to feel a shoe...a man's shoe.

Peter managed his way through the coming storm to get to the waterfall where Olivia would be, but his heart dropped when he saw some of her clothing blowing toward his direction. From the hill ahead, he could see a strange light which only compelled him forward. But as soon as he was over the hill, he was confronted by a strange gun and the man holding it.

"Olivia!" He could see that one of the men standing infront of him was holding her, wrapped in only a coat and completely unconscious. "What did you do to her?"

"She must be sedated for the journey," said Jones. "But we will have what we want. You may fire, Landers."

The man who held the strange gun pulled the trigger and Peter felt a blunt force to the head sending him falling back. His vision a blur, he could see the men with Olivia walking towards the light and then seconds later the light vanished.

Peter struggled in vain to crawl back towards them but they had vanished from the very spot where they stood.


	2. Offsetting the Balance

They had never encountered a storm on the island, nonetheless a rain cloud. Walter barricaded the windows while Hope and Elizabeth were crying. Not only was there wind but now there was hail. When Peter finally made it back, he was soaking wet and slightly bruised from the hail that struck him.

"Peter, you made it back! Where's Olivia?"

"They took her, Walter."

"Who?"

"I don't know who! These two guys were just there. They had Olivia and then there was a light and they were gone...all of them."

"A light you say?"

There was a loud clash. Lightening struck a tree outside and part of the tree collapsed on the roof.

"Daddy, where's mommy?"

"She's okay," Peter lied. "Get under the table." The four of them scurried under the dining room table and huddled together as the storm worsened. The girls were uncontrollable and terrified. "That explains the storm, Peter. The men who found their way here, they must've set off an imbalance with their presence. And now with Olivia gone, the storm has worsened. If she doesn't return the island itself could fall apart."

"But how did they get here? The island was only for us!"

"I don't know, Peter."

...

Olivia felt cold and nauseous when she finally woke. Remembering how cold the water was when she took her swim finally jolted her from her sleep, her hopes of being asleep in her bed with Peter dashed when she saw the steel bars all around her. She found herself on a mattress with only a blanket wrapped around her. Her prison had the makings of an animal cage and through the bars she could see it wasn't the only one

And then, she heard the low growling from the other cages. Some were shadows of what Olivia thought were people yet they were not shaped like them at all. In the cage next to hers, a small pair of tentacles were stretching out in her direction, forcing Olivia to curl up against the back wall.

"Get back."

Two men had approached the strange creature and one was using a stick to shove the creature's tentacle back into its cage. The other approached Olivia. "Give me your hand."

She hesitated. "I said to give me your hand unless you wish for me to let that creature do what it wants."

Olivia reached out her hand as Jones took out a switch blade. He made a small incision into Olivia's palm. She cried softly from the pain and Jones could see the blood coming out. "As I hoped," he said. "You no longer have the island's protection which means you are now mortal. You're better to subject yourself to doing as I ask you."

"Who are you?" Olivia asked him. "What do you want from me?"

"I am on the verge of creating a new world but I am in need of a special human for my new world to succeed. As I understand it, you and your husband already have to of your own and now you carry a third."

"You even think of going after my girls..."

"There will be no need," said Jones. "I came for the one I want. It is the unborn that carry the most power and it is at their birth do we see that potential. Once your son is born, you will have contributed the next step in our natural evolution, Olivia."

Her eyes widened as he was revealing all of this to her. "How do you...how do you know everything about me?"

"If your compliant, it will soon come to pass. In the meantime, I must apologize for your poor accommodations. They are the best I can do until the ship docks."

"Where are you taking me?"

"To where it's going to begin." As Jones walked away he turned to his associate. "Feed her well."

Minutes later, she would be left alone in her cell with a bowl of water and warm fish.

...

"Peter, perhaps if we get the girls to calm down, they could help repel the storm."

"I don't know if that's possible," said Peter. Without Olivia, there this was very true. Elizabeth couldn't stop crying for her mother. "Hope...I need you and your sister to help me out here."

"What can I do?"

"You can help make the storm go away. Please, Hope."

"I want mommy."

"She'll come home soon. Right now I need you to try or the storm won't go away. You can do it."

Hope wiped the tears from her eyes and then she grabbed her sister's hand. "Lizzie, we make the storm go away for mommy?" Peter and Walter watched as the girls seemed in a trance. Slowly the incessant banging on the house by the storm began to die down but there remained a good amount of rain. The sky outside was still dark. "The storm gone, daddy?"

"Most of it," said Peter. "Good job, girls."

"I'm afraid there's nothing that can be done about the weather until Olivia gets back," said Walter.

Suddenly, there was a noise that no one expected, knocking on their front door. "Wait here." Peter approached the front door carefully, ready to tackle whoever was on the other side. He opened the door and was mere inches from tackling September.

"You?"

"The island has fallen out of balance."

"Olivia," said Peter. "Those men took Olivia. Do you know them? Do you know where they took her?"

"I only know that destruction is coming," the September said. "...if they set out to create their world."

"What world? Who's they?"

"We must go as soon as we can."

But Peter was hesitant about the idea. Yes, he wanted to go find Olivia more than anything but if her abduction from the island would cause this much destruction, what would happen if he left? He couldn't take the girls with him. It was too dangerous but then so was leaving them here.

"Peter, the girls were able to push the storm back well. We'll be alright. Find Olivia."

Hope ran up to Peter. "Daddy, are you going to find mommy?"

"Yeah, I am," he said. "I don't want to leave you and your sister alone but it's too dangerous out there."

"But the storm..."

"I know, sweetheart. You and Liz can do anything remember? You're going to have to take care of everything until I get back, okay? And grandpa will be here to help you."

"And baby brother?"

"I'll bring him home too," he said. He gave both girls a hug and a kiss on the heads. "I love you, both."

He followed September to the edge of the island where the same sailboat that brought him here was waiting for them. To their surprise the storm barrier that protected the island was not present as the boat sailed and Peter understood: whatever Olivia's kidnappers did, it managed to push the storm into the very island itself. Peter tried again to ask September if he knew who took Olivia but he didn't know that. September was a man who only saw outcomes and Olivia's abduction from the island was a foreboding sign of things to come.

"The boy must be born on the island," September said. "He's an immortal, a creation beyond science. That is what he wants."

"I won't know where to find them," said Peter.

"You already have the ability to."

"What will happen to my son if I don't find him? What will happen if he's born here? Will the island die?"

"Not just the island," September said. "The entire world."


	3. 2012

Days had passed since Jones arrived with Olivia and his crew to their final destination...a land where he would begin his new world. The room Olivia was locked in was many stories high and had only one window that she often looked through. But all she ever got to see was a dense fog and the occasional sight of the dock where more people and caged creatures were arriving from. Yet it was so strange how in her room, she was given plenty of books, a comfortable bed, fine silk clothing and even gourmet food. She was practically treated like a queen here. However, Jones made sure that only a few people knew about Olivia's presence. Everything she needed had to be delivered through a slot.

She took comfort in knowing that as long as she could see the little light that glowed from her belly, her son was safe...at least for now. She knew that Peter would be looking for them. But Olivia noticed that her baby bump had gotten bigger than she had expected to in the short amount of time that she was captured.

And the next day, the baby bump did get slightly bigger. Jones opened the door to her room for the first time since arriving here. "Get up," he ordered. "And cover your waist."

Olivia tugged the shirt she was wearing down to cover the light. She was escorted by Jones and a few of his men into an elevator and then into a huge underground bunker. The first thing that caught Olivia's eye was a strange machine that stood in the center of the room. "Move towards it."

Seeing how many of the people that were with her had guns, Olivia had no choice to follow the command and treaded with fear towards the machine. She could sense the fear in her unborn child as the machine began to hum. Getting as close to the machine as she could, Olivia jumped back as the humming got louder and the mechanisms began running.

"It activated itself," said Jones. "...even with him near it. We might as well begin now."

"Begin what now?" Olivia asked nervously.

"To take out the child."

Olivia was now fighting and screaming as she was dragged into an operating room and chained to a medical table. "Don't do this, please! It's too soon!"

"Your son is immortal," said Jones. "Early as it is, he will survive it. The important thing is that we begin our plans for the new world now and we need the child to power the device. He will live forever as the energy source I need to destroy this world and create my new one."

"But my girls!" Olivia pleaded.

"Ah yes, your island home...the one Bell created for you and for the Bishop boy? It is an insult. All the power and knowledge of the universes and he leaves it in the hands of two horny children? Sickening. You are not fit to be a god! I have spent working and planning the perfect world while you waste your time having babies. That power should be mine."

Olivia was confused. Clearly Jones did not sound sane referring to her as a god. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Begin the Cesarean!"

Olivia found herself restrained even more as the final markings were made. A doctor had the incision knife at hand as Olivia began screaming. It took a punch to the face by one of Jones' men to finally bring her screams down to a whimper.

The glow in Olivia's stomach helped the doctors to know where to begin the incision but as the knife got closer, the light got brighter. The doctor found himself unable to lower the blade. It was as if it was reacting like two of the same poles on a magnet. The blade refused to move until was suddenly forced out of the doctor's hand by a great light. The doctor found himself falling back onto the floor by the sheer force of what just happened.

It seems he wasn't the only one who felt the effects. Everyone else in the room was blinded for a few seconds by the light, the same one that came from Olivia's stomach. Jones was not pleased. "Your son is more powerful than we thought. It seems he will not be born against his own will. Very well, then. We can wait. It's only a matter of time."

Olivia was still very dizzy from the injury to her face. She was hardly aware of the bright light that occurred and was confused when she woke up in her bed in her room again. She looked down relieved to find that the cesarean had not yet happened. But she knew time was not on her side. Either they would try again or wait for her to give birth naturally. The time for the latter might be coming sooner than she had expected. Every day it seemed her baby bump was getting bigger. "Don't worry," she assured her baby. "I won't let them take you...even if I had to find a way out of here myself. We're going to make it home."

...

September had brought the ship to dock in Manhattan of all places. "So she's here? She's somewhere in New York?" asked Peter.

"I cannot know that for sure," said September. "I only know that this is where you must begin your search."

Peter got out of the boat quickly and was already walking down the docks when he realized...if he did find Olivia, how in the world would they get back to the island? But it was too late. Peter turned around and found the boat and September were both gone and he was now all alone.

But he wasn't going to let that deter him. He had at least a name to start his search...Landers, the man who shot him unconscious. And Peter, being in New York, knew there was a place he could turn to for help, a place he did not trust, but the only place that could lend him a helping hand.

He took the long walk through the heart of Manhattan and straight to Massive Dynamic's tower.

Peter had to wait for Nina to come down. "Peter! This is a surprise," she said as she awkwardly hugged him. "But how on earth did you get here?"

"I had to," said Peter. "I...I need your help."

"Of course." Nina led Peter back to her office where he explained the whole situation. "Peter, we'll do everything we can to find Olivia. I know how critical it is that we get the both of you back to the island."

"How much time do we have?"

"I'm not certain," she said. "We've never prepared for such a situation with Project Eden."

"Project Eden?"

"It was William's project. Ever since the energy force was created, he created an island where the energy could be contained and where Olivia's abilities, along with your daughters' would be much more active. By having a containment area for all that energy, we had a place where we can manage the state of both universes and ensure their balance. We never expected for anyone to find that island that didn't belong there. And it needs both you and Olivia to remain stable."

"Do you know anyone by the name of Landers?"

"It does sound like a familiar name. If anyone where to have found the island it would've had to have been someone who knew about Project Eden but only I, William, and your father were involved in that project. No one else was allowed to know about it. I'll have him looked up."

Peter protested, "There's got to be something I can do. I can't sit around waiting."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go out there," said Nina. "You'll be much safer in here. Besides, much has change since you last came here years ago."

"Years ago? What are you talking about? It's only been about 5 months."

Nina shook her head, "oh I apologize. I almost forget that time works differently where you and Olivia have been. Hard to believe I'm actually older than your father now."

"What do you mean? What's happened?"

"On the island, time slows down and sometimes even stops entirely. The intention was for all of you to never age, to never know death. On the island you're practically immortal, while here time has continued on normally. Last time I saw you, Peter, it was about 1997. But it's now 2012. You and Olivia have been gone for fifteen years."


	4. ZFT

Although the storms on the island had minimized, the skies remained dark and it never stopped raining. The beaches were already reduced to soggy quicksand. It became difficult for Walter to keep Hope and Elizabeth from running off to the beach to play out of fear that they would sink or drown. The girls were now force to stay closer to the house, until it got much colder and then they had no choice but to stay inside to keep warm.

Hope asked, "Grandpa, when are mommy and daddy coming home?"

"Soon, I hope," said Walter.

"Then will the storm go away?"

"I don't know."

There was a sudden jolt and the sound of the door opening. Everyone remained silent. "Hope, take Elizabeth and go to your room, quickly!"

Elizabeth whined as Hope grabbed her hand and took her down the hall. "Calm down," she kept telling her. Walter walked over to the front door and just as he feared, the door had been opened and there were drops of water, resembling footprints that were coming into the house.

"Hello, Walter."

He whirled around gasping. William Bell was just sitting their calmly. "I apologize for scaring you, old friend."

As Walter finally calmed down and was breathing normally, he saw something about his friend that seemed unusual. "Belly, you...you look old."

"Well fifteen years can do much to even this young fellow."

"What on earth do you speak of, Belly? It's only been several months."

"Only within the confines of the island. Out there it's still the same old world that goes by the same old rules of time. It's the year 2012, the year the Mayan predicted that our world would end."

"Is such a thing still possible?"

"One should never doubt," said William. "I've seen many changes in our world throughout the years but I have also not forgotten about you and your family. In fact, I have occupied myself with writing your story."

"Story?"

William placed a book on the table and pushed towards Walter's direction. The cover of the book read '_Zerstörung durch Fortschritte der Technologie'._

"Z.F.T. Destruction through Technological Process? We worked on this together...before I was sent to St. Claire's."

"Yes, my friend. And I took the liberty of finishing it."

"And how is this our story? This was meant to warn the world of impending destruction."

"Destruction that was counteracted by Peter and Olivia," said William. "Their bond saved two universes from destruction. And the children, they've become physical embodiments of that bond. All-in-all creating the most powerful family in any universe. And as long as all of you remained intact, the world would not face anymore destruction or deterioration. That was the intention of Project Eden. That is why time has stopped for all of you on this island. To ensure that Peter, Olivia, and their children would all live forever."

"I'm afraid your Project Eden has taken a terrible turn," said Walter.

"Indeed the energy force of this island relies on Peter and Olivia to be here. After, all they were the ones who created it. And the children...I'm afraid without their unborn sibling, can only hold off destruction of the island for a short time."

"But who would do this?"

"His name is David Robert Jones. You see, Walter, over the years I made it my mission to share with those who would listen, the impact that those two had on our world. Many were willing to believe but some like Jones were not happy with the idea of two teenagers sealing the fate of the entire world. He wants to take matters into his own hands, become a god himself."

"Hard to believe,in all my years, I never would've imagined that you and I would've made gods out of men...and women," said Walter.

"Peter and Olivia are perfect though. Two people, from separate universes, united in their own love for one another...to me there's not a better candidate for tending to two worlds and if they can get back to this island, they CAN do it."

"But how did he know about this place? How was he able to get through the barrier?"

"I'm afraid that remains to be seen." Suddenly the ground started to shake rapidly. "The girls!" Walter rushed to the girls' bedroom while William step outside and saw that the water was covering more land, swamping the beach.

Much to his dismay, the island, was slowly sinking and soon would the balance between the two universes.

...

They tried inducing premature labor in Olivia but nothing came from it. The child was determined to come out when it was ready and fully developed. It angered Jones as the child needed to be born in order to make use of all its energy. Attempts to implant microchips inside the fetus had failed. The only thing the child could not stop was the electrodes placed on Olivia's stomach that hooked themselves to the machine. To the shock of many, the machine reacted and came on on its own. For now, it was still not capable of its primary function as long as the child remained in Olivia's womb. But the mere fact that it could be powered by a human source alone was a mere marvel.

Some of Jones' men however seemed on edge ever since Olivia and the child were captured and have tried to explain this to him. "Is she not the Great Creator, the merger of the two universes the Z.F.T. spoke of?"

"And what if she is?" asked Jones.

"They say it is a bad omen sir, to take a goddess from her land, and also her child. The Z.F.T. says our world would be curse for doing such a thing."

"Now you surely can't believe everything that was written in that book, can you? Besides, you've forgotten that the girl was born and always was another human like ourselves. Now that she's off the island, she has no power, no immortality to speak of. That allows us to rewrite the book in our favor."

"And what about the child? His powers still remain strong amongst us."

"That will change. You see, once the child is born, I believe I will have a way to extract his powers for myself...perhaps even possess his immortality. It is a complex situation however, I need the child alive to power the machine, yet only in death can I possess his immortality."

"His immortality?"

"Of course. If I am to create my new world, I must live to maintain it, to control it, and if there is one human being capable of living forever, imagine what we can attain from that. I fear that killing him however might be the only way I can access his ability to use that for myself. Fortunately I believe I have an alternate solution to the problem."

Olivia was hearing all of this much to her shock as she had been spending days lying in a bed by the machine. This Jones was going to sacrifice her son, if not to the machine, then to Jones himself for immortality.

"We should power down the machine," said Jones. "We don't want to wear it out before the child is born." Soon the wires were removed from Olivia's stomach and the machine turned off as Olivia was slowly being wheeled away back to her room.

When she was brought back to her room, she spent the rest of the night crying. Between the tests with the machine, the attempts to get the baby out, Olivia was struggling with the pain of her baby stretching her womb with each day he grew inside her. The slightest flutter felt like a knife stabbing her from the inside. Of course nothing would ever compare to the pain she experience when she had her accelerated pregnancy and birth with Hope, but this was pain that she thought she would never had to experience again ever since she and her family were brought to the island...a place where she was to finally know peace and happiness.

"It's okay," Olivia said looking down at her stomach. "It's not your fault, I'm hurting."

When the tears subsided, Olivia knew that she needed to get her act together. She couldn't bear being separated from Peter or her daughters. They needed her to come back. And her son, powerful as he was, was still in grave danger with these mad men. Helpless as he was, Olivia vowed that she would find a way to escape and get back to her loved ones. But she would have to act fast.


	5. Home Destruction

**Yeah I really have no excuse for not updating this fic for a VERY long time. Normally it's writer's block that becomes a fic killer for me (and exhaustion, sickness, work) but I was also worried that the last two seasons of the show would create a snag in where I wanted to go with this but since this is AU why should I be worrying? I'm sad about _Fringe_ being done so now all I have left are my fics to keep me going. So I figure I should get back into writing by finishing some of my unfinished stories in small amounts. Thanks for your support if you're keeping up with this series. This and "In the Dark" are my two favorite fic series I have ever written. If you have a request for me to finish any of my other incompletes, lemme know and we'll see what happens from there.**

* * *

><p>"You have to let me go." He ordered Nina.<p>

"Peter I told you before, it's too dangerous. You wouldn't know where to go."

"I've been stuck here for days. Who knows what's happened to Olivia since then."

"We're almost done searching for this Landers person you spoke of. You'll have to be patient."

Peter angrily went back to the apartment he had to call home since his return. If it were up to him, he would dash out of the building. He was able to do it before with Olivia but this time he knew escape would be harder and even then, Nina was right, he wouldn't know where to go.

He went back to the bed and found it to be much colder and lonelier than it was when he was reunited with Olivia. Hard to believe that so many years had passed when it seemed not very long ago. He turned his head and his eyes widened at a strange device left on his nightstand that had not been there before. Looking at it curiously, he nearly jumped when the device rang. Peter picked it up and heard a familiar sound on the other end.

"Peter?"

He did a double take.

"Peter? Son? Hello?"

"W-Walter is that you?"

"This is Walter...your father...calling from home."

"Calling from home? We don't even have a phone how is that possible?"

"September brought it here. He told me I could use it to talk to you."

"What's happening over there? Are the girls okay?"

"They're fine but the weather here is horrendous. It's been raining nonstop...none of it Elizabeth's doing, I assure you. It's freezing here too." Elizabeth must have heard her Grandpa because she could be heard taking the phone from her Grandpa. "Dada...hi."

Peter smiled. He knew his youngest daughter was not much of a talker so this was a very special moment for him. "Hey Lizzie."

Then Hope got the phone. "Daddy, it's storming over here. I'm scared."

"I know sweetie, just in there. I'll be home with mommy soon, I promise." There was sudden loud rumble on the other end. "Hope? Hello? What's happening?"

The rumbling didn't stop and soon he could hear his girls screaming. He could hear his father screaming "run girls! Out of the house!"

"Walter! Walter what's happening?!"

The phone went dead. Peter was shaking at it helpless to try to get it running but would never succeed.

...

When no one came for her that morning, Olivia knew that they were taking a day off from tests and that she would be left alone. She had spend most of that day tying up the bed sheets the dresses, anything she could get her hands on to create a rope.

The fog that evening was perfect though dangerous. Even though they wouldn't see her, she would not be able to see what was down there. She got her rope down the window but had no idea if it was reaching the ground.

The window was barred but Olivia believed there was a way around that, not through strength but through will. She put her hands around the bars and began to concentrate. She could feel pulses from her body. Her son knew what she was doing and soon the glow emerged from her womb. The bars were slowly turning and loosening themselves until Olivia was able to completely pull them off.

She almost couldn't believe it. But time was running short as she crawled through the window on her back. Her son made getting through the window a tight squeeze. The added weight also made going down the makeshift rope much more challenging that all Olivia could do as she was slowly making her way down was to close her eyes, and remind herself that her life, her family, and the world depended on her getting away from Jones.

Despite the fog and the darkness, Olivia could tell when she was nearing the ground as she was able to hear more of the birds and the waves. Her feet were dangling and she knew that she was running out of her rope. She could then see an unusual light passing by her and then quickly disappear The way the light was coming around, Olivia knew it was a lighthouse.

Then came the sounds of people calling out and Olivia knew she had been spotted. Through a break in the fog, she could see the water to one side. It was suicide to even think about going into the water from where she was dangling, but she could hear the guns firing.

Jones ran out and could barely see her dangling feet above the ground. "Hold your weapons. We can't let her be killed."

But then Jones and his men saw Olivia swing herself towards the water and she let go.

The loud splash was deafening. But then a light broke out from the water. "The child protected her...as I thought," said Jones.

His men were immediately taking action searching and scouring the area. But as minutes passed and Olivia was still not found, Jones became very agitated There was no way she would be able to swim or escape the area, not in her condition.

"The areas's been searched twice, sir," said one of the guards.

"What about the divers?"

"No sign from them."

Jones angrily stormed off. But just miles away Olivia was floating on her back with the current pushing her further into unknown waters.

She had no idea where she was. She was careful not to let herself move out of fear of drowning. The only thing she could do was stare at the sky above her. When she closed her eyes she hoped to hear the ocean beneath her but instead she was hearing familiar screams. Her mind began to flash with visions of her island home being shaken and breaking apart. The lake house was collapsing and she could see Walter and her two daughters running for their lives in the middle of a mad storm.

This wasn't a nightmare. Somehow Olivia knew...this was what was happening back at home right now.

"Peter?"

She could not him in her vision and that was the scariest part of all. Her family and her home were falling apart without her and soon the world could be facing the same fate. She prayed that wherever she was drifting towards, it would be closer to home.


End file.
